world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultear Milkovich
Ultear Milkovich is a female Mage and the daughter of Ur Milkovich. She is a former member of the Magic Council. She was also a former member of Grimoire Heart, where she was the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. After defecting from the Dark Guild, she became an Independent Mage and co-founder of Crime Sorcière, until she left following the conclusion of the X791 Grand Magic Games; she later returned in Holy World War after her time was returned by Elysium to aid the Alliance in the coming fights. Statistics *'Name': Ultear Milkovich, The Time Mage *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 25 *'Birthday': December 10 *'Classification': Human, Independent Mage, Crime Sorcière Mage, Former Grimoire Heart Mage and Seven Kin of Purgatory *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 169.2 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 50 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Arc of Time, Molding Magic (Ice-Make) *'Standard Equipment': Magic Orb *'Weaknesses': Her main magic can't directly affect her foes (With exceptions of Second Origin Activation and Last Ages, which aren't suited for combat). Last Ages drains her stamina completely after use and is very limited in its ability to rewind time before aging her rapidly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Restore, Ice-Make: Rose Krone, Parallel Worlds, Luminous Minutes, Flash Forward, Ice-Make: Bloom, Ice-Make: Dahlias, Infinite Sphere, Last Ages *'Voice Actor': Miyuki Sawashiro Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range with unarmed combat. Hundreds of Meters with Arc of Time and Ice-Make. At least Planetary with Last Ages. *'Intelligence': Genius (An excellent actor and a schemer. She infiltrated the Magic Council, brainwashed Jellal (Thus kickstarting many of the events of the Fairy Tail series), as well as a capable tactician (Almost led the Seven Kin to victory over Fairy Tail).) Appearance Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair that reaches to the middle of her back with shoulder-length bangs and red-colored eyes. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure and has the Crime Sorcière guild mark on her back, which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar. Her outfit consists of little more than a black, tabard-like garment that exposes her back with the garment having white trimmed lining as well as a matching white cross pattern. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots and tights that leave enough room to see them thicc thighs. On her arms, Ultear wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Lacrima, as well as wearing a white headband. She also wears a dark blue, hooded long cloak to conceal her identity. Gray also remarks on Ultear's strong resemblance to her mother, Ur. Her violet-colored, Fairy Tail mark is on her upper right shoulder. Personality In the past, Ultear was a manipulative, ruthless and ambitious woman. She regards her mother with cold disdain, classifying her as weak. She is rather calm and considerate when it comes to Meredy, whom she is very close with. However, she does not like it when Meredy calls her "Ur", possibly indicating that she has issues as well as hatred towards her late mother, although later on Meredy claims that because of Ur's death, Ultear has suffered. Ultear has no problem with sacrificing lives to obtain what she wants, even going as far as to control children. Ultear is determined to find and reawaken Zeref, as he can apparently save her from something that is troubling her. When she found him she even started to cry from happiness, and hugged his unconscious body, claiming that he was hers. However, it is later revealed that Ultear is not truly evil, but rather, the victim of an unfortunate history. After thinking her mother abandoned her, she found herself under the tutelage of Hades, and through it learned the Magic Arc of Time. From it she was led to believe that once she reaches the Ultimate Magic World, she would be able to complete the Arc of Time, and with it, be able to go back in time to relive and change her past. This is the reason why she was able to commit all the atrocities she did: because she thought she would be able to undo them once she completes the Arc of Time, to go back and live the life she wanted; but once learning the truth about her mother from Gray, Ultear realizes her mistakes. She finally admits her wrongdoings and confesses her feelings for Meredy, and once forgiven they embrace in mutual love for each other, marking the change in Ultear for the better. Seven years later, Ultear has become more laid-back and even-tempered. She has also shown to have a more easy-going demeanor, but still somewhat twisted sense of humor, seen when she explained the workings of opening second origin to Natsu and his companions, as well as when she tormented Jellal during the match through Meredy by comically feeding her hot peppers and tickling her. This also shows that she is still pragmatic, in that she was willing to cost Jellal his match to keep his identity a secret. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Arc of Time: A Lost Magic that allows Ultear to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones. Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. *'Restore': Ultear uses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye. *'Parallel Worlds': Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path. *'Luminous Minutes': Ultear throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams. *'Flash Forward': Ultear produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault. *'Infinite Sphere': Ultear sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction. *'Second Origin Release': Ultear, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, and later Cosmo, Haki, Aura and Semblance, and even Superpowers, though the process is extremely painful to most people. *'Last Ages': A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Ultear's time. As Ultear's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Ultear's body becomes horribly burnt. After using it, the user's body rapidly ages. Telekinesis: Ultear uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barrage her opponents with hits from her orb. Telepathy: Ultear has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. Ice-Make: A type of Molding Magic Ultear uses; exactly like her mother Ur. *'Ice-Make: Rosen Krone': Ultear creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent. It's very similar to Ur's Ice-Make: Rose Garden. *'Ice-Make: Bloom': Ultear creates several blocks of ice which bloom outwards to attack the target. *'Ice-Make: Dahlias': Ultear creates giant Dahlia flowers out of ice to shield herself from an enemy attack. Magic Orb: Ultear's weapon of choice is a teal orb that she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal, since she was shown using it both when she talked with Jellal and with Hades. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Ur Milkovich *Hades *Meredy *Gray Fullbuster *Jellal Fernandes *Natsu Dragneel Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Crime Sorcière Members Category:Former Members of Grimoire Heart Category:Fairy Tail Characters